


Instant Attraction

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Playing A Dangerous Game [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Casual Sex, First Time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Rimming, Ryuji likes pain, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Confusion, sadism and masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Ryuji just met the new transfer student, Akira Kurusu, that morning, before they found themselves in a strange Castle. So why is he flirting with Ryuji on the school roof when all Ryuji wants is to talk about what had happened that day.Also, there is no way Ryuji likes having a guy hit on him, is there?A prequel story to Playing a Dangerous Game to show how Akira and Ryuji hooked up.





	Instant Attraction

Akira leaned back against the desk as he studied Ryuji. Even though they had just met that day, there was something captivating about the blond.

Ryuji had said that they might be very similar, but he wondered just how similar they truly were.

“We might not be as similar as you think we are, Sakamoto.”

“Ryuji. Please, call me Ryuji. It sounds weird to be called Sakamoto by a guy who saved my ass.”

“Alright then, Ryuji.” Akira's lips quirked upwards in a seductive grin, wondering if Ryuji would catch onto the fact that a dude was flirting with him.

“Anyway, what do we do about that weird-ass Castle?” Ryuji sat himself down atop another, nearby desk.

“Hmm...? Is that really important right now?” Akira leaned in closer.

“Huh? Why wouldn't it be... hey, dude! Give me some space!” Ryuji backed up hastily.

“Why should I? I'm alone with a hot boy who is so my type. Still think we are similar?” Akira pinned Ryuji to the desk in one fluid move.

“Your type? Wait, are you gay?!” Ryuji stilled underneath Akira. “What are you going to do to me?”

“I'm bi, really. Boobs and dicks both do it for me.” Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Ryuji's. “Do you really want me to stop? You're getting hard. You must like being pinned down by a guy.”

Despite his protests, Ryuji moaned with need as the kiss ended. “Damn I... kiss me again dammit!” He reached up, hooking his hands around Akira's neck and pulling him back down for a sloppy, frantic kiss.

This time Akira slipped his tongue inside Ryuji's mouth, licking and tasting every inch of the blond's mouth. “You taste good.”

“Holy shit dude I am so not gay! I... I'm just really pent up! My bedroom walls are paper thin so I can't jerk off as often as I'd like...” He broke off as a hand rubbed his dick through his pants.

“Close your eyes. Just pretend I'm a hot girl... that Takamaki chick maybe.” Akira unzipped Ryuji's pants as he licked his lips in anticipation of a feast.

“What are you doing?” Ryuji was gripping the desk he was leaning against so hard his knuckles were turning white, but he made no effort to resist.

Akira didn't respond, he just began mouthing Ryuji through his boxers.

“Hey, uh... Akira? Could you... would you mind if you... unzipped your own pants?” Ryuji's cheeks were bright red and he couldn't meet the other boys eyes. They had only just met that morning; and they were both dudes; and yet...

He was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of a zipper being lowered. “Do you want to see my dick?”

“Yeah... I dunno why but yeah...” Ryuji swallowed hard as Akira tugged his boxers down, revealing a modestly large yet gorgeously shaped and fully hard cock.

A sudden, strong impulse had Ryuji blurting; “Lets sixty nine!”

“Are you sure? Have you ever sucked a dick before?” Akira cocked his head as he studied his new friend carefully.

“N-no but how hard can it be?”

“You have to be very careful not to use your teeth.” Akira mouthed Ryuji through his boxers again, this time sucking gently before pulling away, leaving the fabric damp.

“How do you want me?” Ryuji swallowed hard as he looked at the cute cock hanging out of Akira's pants.

“Like down, on your back.” Akira spread out their jackets so that Ryuji wasn't lying directly against the roof, before pulling down the blonds boxers.

“Hey can you not stare so much?” Ryuji felt embarrassed by the way Akira was looking at his dick.

“You have nothing to be shy about.” He flashed Ryuji a quick grin. “Are you ready?” He straddled Ryuji's shoulders, his dick above Ryuji's mouth.

“Yeah, ready as I'll ever be to suck a dudes dick.”

“I know that this was your idea, but if you don't want to suck it, you don't have to.” Somehow the calm reassurance in Akira's voice made Ryuji even more determined.

He pulled Akira's hips down and mouthed the tip, uncertain quite what to do, but encouraged nonetheless by the way the brunet gasped.

Then Akira's mouth was on him, surrounding him, and he moaned deep in his throat as he tongued the underside, taking a bit more into his mouth and using his hand to stroke the rest.

Akira sucked him with a skill level that indicated that Akira had sucked cock many times before, his throat relaxing to take Ryuji in all the way.

"Fuck!" Ryuji forgot about sucking off Akira as he threw back his head, soft moans spilling from him in a lewd tide.

Then he looked back up, not at the cock and balls hanging above his head but at Akira's ass. He eased his hand into the open pants until he could touch Akira's asshole. "Hey, Akira? You ever taken a cock?"

"Yes." Akira licked Ryuji's tip, then worked the slit open with his tongue.

"Does it hurt?"

"A bit but it can also feel amazingly good." Akira moaned softly as Ryuji pushed a finger inside him to the first knuckle.

"Can we..." Ryuji broke off, chewing his lower lip nervously.

"Can we... what? You wanna fuck me?" Akira stood up gracefully.

"No. I wanna... be fucked by you. I dunno why though." Ryuji climbed to his feet, feeling clumsy compared to Akira's lithe grace.

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah." When Akira leaned in to kiss him again, Ryuji twisted away. "No more kissing, okay?"

"Okay." Ryuji sighed in relief as he turned around and faced the desk, bending over as his pants and boxers were tugged down to his ankles.

"Relax okay?" Fingers softly probed Ryuji between his cheeks, massaging his opening to soften it up. "Have you ever been touched here before?"

"No."

Akira dropped to his knees, pulling the blonds ass cheeks apart before licking his asshole.

"What the..?" Ryuji jumped in surprise.

"It'll feel good." This time the soft caress of his tongue wasn't so unexpected and Ryuji found himself relaxing into it.

Slowly, Akira's tongue worked him open, until the first finger could slide in. "How does this feel? We can stop if it hurts."

"I want it to hurt." The words were out of Ryuji's mouth before he could stop them, and memories flickered through his mind; being made to touch Kamoshida's cock, relishing the pain of being hit, the boner he had been sporting just before having his leg broken...

The pain of the broken leg had taught him that sometimes, even for someone like him, pain was still pain. Only some pain translated to pleasure, and of course, pleasure was still pleasure to him.

"You like pain?" Ryuji could hear the smile in Akira's voice, and seconds later sharp teeth sank into the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

Ryuji moaned as the right kind of pain flooded him, and his cock twitched in appreciation. "Yes..." He didn't know if he was answering Akira's question or just reacting to being bitten, but the word left him in a low sigh.

A second finger slipped into him, slick with saliva, and scissored him open, but Akira made no efforts to add a third. "I don't want to rip you. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, do it." Visions of hard cocks; random boners in the boys locker room, his Dads that one time when he couldn't hold his pee and had went into the bathroom while his old man was showering, and Kamoshida's the times he had called Ryuji into his office to be jerked off as he groped teen dick. Mishima's too, glimpsed once at the urinals when he'd caught the boy trying to discretely jerk off, Ryuji had watched without saying anything.

But he was still straight! It was just his damn teen-aged hormones, making him extra horny and that was it; he wasn't gay!

All thought left him as Akira's rock hard cock was thrust inside him; pain mixed with pleasure to dance along his nerves in delicious streaks that left him wanting more. And when Akira began to thrust without giving Ryuji a chance to adjust, it was more perfect than perfect, and Ryuji's entire body began to writhe. 

"Akira! Yeah there! Like that! Harder... Yes! YES! AKIRA!" He came hard less than a minute later.

Akira kept going, knowing that if Ryuji couldn't take it he would say so, but the blond didn't ask him to stop. Instead his hand went south and began to jerk himself off, wanting to cum again and again.

"You're a dirty little boy-slut aren't you?" Akira whispered into a red painted ear. "You just love having a cock shoved up your straight boy ass, and I bet you love showing your cock to guys too. Showing them what they can never have; look, but don't touch unless your a girl. I bet pussy turns you on, but dicks secretly turn you on even more." Akira bit him again, sinking teeth into the meat of his shoulder, where his shirt will just cover the mark.

The pain, coupled with the filthy things Akira was saying, pushed Ryuji over the edge and he came harder than he ever had before, so hard that his vision blurred and the edges darkened. Distantly, he felt Akira pull out and cum spray across his cheeks and lower back, but all Ryuji could do was pant and gasp for breath.

"That..."

"You don't have to say anything, I know." Akira cleaned him up.

"You know that this was just for fun; a little stress relief after being locked in that dungeon, right?"

"Of course. I like you, but I prefer older men. I'm not interested in dating a boy my own age." Akira helped Ryuji back into his pants.

"Good. Glad you understand."

"Of course, I'm always looking for fuck-buddies so if you want to experiment again, just send me a text." Akira winked at him and Ryuji was left blushing hotly on the school roof as the hottest boy he had ever met left to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> In Punishing the Troublemakers, Ryuji says that he and Akira never kissed, but he was just flustered and forgot those first couple kisses in the heat of the moment, and until Hiruta kisses him they were his only kisses.


End file.
